the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 107
"Time Crisis, back one more time for 2019. That's right, it's the final show of the season. The gang unites for one last episode, where we talk about everything from Phish to Goose to the Grateful Dead. Plus, a rundown of this year's Grammys. All that, plus the ongoing fall of Seinfeld. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Steven Hyden - music journalist Topics The Crew discuss the auctioning off of various items previously owned by Jerry Garcia, including a collection of comic books, sparking a conversation on super hero movies, and Marvel vs. cinema. Steven Hyden calls in to talk the new jam band Goose and their influences. CT (the state of Connecticut, not Vampire Weekend drummer Chris Tomson) is discussed, along with Phish and Twiddle. Seinfeld's fall from grace continues as he misses talking points in conversation and leaves the room without permission, leaving Nick to pick up the slack. Ezra detalis Vampire Weekend's Grammy nominations and monologues on music criticism. Australian band Jet is explored as well as Van Halen's popularity among young teens. The Top Five brings a wave of nostalgia for previous TC episodes, and Seinfeld announces the money raised for broke vegans before closing out with a new Patrickworld track. Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five *Mail Bag Continuity *Grateful Dead *Punisher Burgers *Episode 66 - Juice Island *Episode 98 - Rock and Roll Jurassic Park *Vampire Weekend *Episode 67 - Steven Hyden's first appearance *Episode 104 - "Down Mexico way" *Friend of the Show *Episode 37 - Jake decides to register as a Grammy voter *Patrickworld *Ariel Rechtshaid *Episode 79 - "wangs" *Episode 86 - "small charcoal grill" *Episode 88 - Cloud macchiato *Episode 89 - Ariana Grande eating veal parm *Cousin Asher *Episode 97 - Pork roll/taylor ham *Episode 101 - Post Malone & Ozzy Osbourne *Lonnie's Dad *Episode 102 - Justin Vernon *A Star Is Born *Episode 1 - Mark Ronson *Rashida Jones *Billy Joel *Desus and Mero *Episode 9 - Jerrod Carmichael *Episode 3 - Azealia Banks *Episode 4 - Jamie Foxx *Episode 39 - "Abscond with the bread" Quotes "Wait - are you suggesting we clone Jerry Garcia?" - Ezra Music Top Five Most Streamed Songs of 2019 #"Old Town Road (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) Remix" - Lil Nas X #"Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" - Post Malone & Swae Lee #"thank u, next" - Ariana Grande #"7 rings" - Ariana Grande #"bad guy" - Billie Eilish Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"New Speedway Boogie" - Grateful Dead *"(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman" - The Kinks *"The Music Never Stopped" - Grateful Dead *"Fee" - Phish *"Time to Flee" - Goose *"Fear Inoculum" - TOOL *"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" - Jet *"Cold Hard Bitch" - Jet *"Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" - Jet *"Bring It On Back" - Jet *"It Might Be Time" - Tame Impala *"bad guy" - Billie Eilish *"7 rings" - Ariana Grande *"thank u, next" - Ariana Grande *"Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" - Post Malone & Swae Lee *"Old Town Road (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) Remix" - Lil Nas X *"It's The End Of The TCU Season (rise and shiiine)" - Patrickworld Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 5